


la balada de capocchio y schicchi

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Sexo sin argumento, o a lo mejor sí que tiene argumento y cero sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No crees en Dios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la balada de capocchio y schicchi

**Author's Note:**

> después de varios intentos con demasiadas palabras y demasiado argumento, me he decidido a dejaros esto. porque va a lo que va y me ahorra escribir argumento que luego queda invalidado por el canon. ¡yay!

 

 

 

No crees en Dios. Es una de las pocas verdades que sabes de ti mismo. No crees en Dios, pero sí en todo lo demás. Crees en los monstruos que se esconden al doblar las esquinas, en la navaja de Jack clavándose en la pobre infeliz que ha dado un paso en falso. Crees en el infierno, en el hambre que azota el East End, crees en la enfermedad y en la muerte. Crees en el demonio. Cómo no vas a creer en el demonio cuando lo has tenido a pocos centímetros, ventilando tus vergüenzas sin la más mínima consideración. Pero no crees en Dios. Si existiese un Dios, tú no te clavarías una aguja en las venas cada noche. Si existiese un Dios, no te hubieras manchado las mejillas con la sangre de tu madre. 

No crees en Dios, pero mientras Ethan Chandler se presiona contra ti por detrás, no paras de invocarlo con suspiros ahogados.

Qué importan la decencia y el honor cuando todo lo que has intentado ocultar de ti mismo ha quedado expuesto como en un escaparate dedicado al gran público.

Las manos de Chandler son ásperas; las sientes mientras desatan el pañuelo que te rodea el cuello de la camisa, rompiendo las inhibiciones que aún posees y liberándote de los secretos, del miedo a ser quien realmente eres.

—El chaleco, si es tan amable, doctor —jadea Chandler en tu oído, mientras te delinea la mandíbula con la lengua.

Desenganchas tus manos de la estantería dedo a dedo, como si te costara moverte. Sabes por la marca fresca en el dorso de tu brazo que no debería ser así, que deberías estar trepándote por las paredes a causa de la reacción química, pero Chandler te gruñe órdenes en la oreja y te tiemblan las rodillas como a un niño pequeño cuya madre ha descubierto robando galletas antes de comer. Te preguntas si ésta es la sensación que has estado negándote todos estos años, considerando más oportuno el devolver a los muertos a la vida como si fueras el Dios en el que no crees.

Te lleva tres intentos desabrochar el primer botón de tu chaleco, distraído por los dientes de Chandler arañándote el lóbulo de la oreja y por sus manos frotándose contra la tela barata de tus pantalones. Es una tarea ardua el desvestirte para este hombre que ni siquiera te cae bien, para este desconocido que guarda sus secretos detrás de una fachada de ingenuidad y encanto sureño. Pero lo haces gustoso. Te quitas el chaleco, lo sientes deslizarse por tus hombros y tus brazos hasta que el calor de Chandler se te cuela por la fina tela de la camisa, dejándote deseoso de placeres que te son desconocidos.

Qué quieres, Victor, te preguntas. Qué quieres. Qué quieres además de sombras que te acechan al otro lado de las ventanas. Qué quieres.

Ethan Chandler decide por ti. Te abre la camisa a tirones, como si estuviese desesperado por probarte, por comerte vivo. No entiendes por qué la ansiedad, por qué las palabras susurradas con desesperación, pero te dejas llevar porque su impaciencia se te contagia como un virus, hirviéndote la sangre y haciéndote jadear.

La mano izquierda de Chandler hace el recorrido desde tus clavículas, a tus costillas, a tu ombligo, ida y vuelta, como quien se obsesiona con un patrón. Te gusta, ¿no, Victor? Claro que sí. Te gusta y se lo haces saber, se lo haces saber incluso cuando los dedos de la otra mano de Chandler se te cuelan en la boca y presionan contra tu lengua. Se lo haces saber mientras degustas el dejo a sal, pólvora y sudor, mientras lames y succionas. Se lo haces saber con gemidos ahogados y con el roce de tus dientes. Tú se lo dices y él te contesta con jadeos, obligándote a sostenerte en la librería que tienes delante por si tus rodillas se dan por vencidas y caes como los títeres sin hilo.

Es un estado que te pone nervioso, esta separación entre la lógica de tu mente y los deseos de tu cuerpo. Te sientes alienado, como viendo la escena desde el otro lado de un espejo. Porque éste no puedes ser tú. No puedes ser aquel muchacho a quien Chandler echa la cabeza hacia atrás para clavarle los dientes en el cuello. No puedes ser el que produce aquellos sonidos que nada tienen que envidiar a los que suspiran las muchachas de medias negras en un callejón oscuro tras una taberna. No puedes ser quien enreda los dedos en el cabello de una bestia para acercarla a su pulso y dejarse devorar.

Y ahí está el problema, ¿no, Victor? Ahí está el problema: ese eres _tú_. Tú y tus inseguridades y la droga que te corre por las venas. Tú y tus manos limpias _¿eh, doctor?_ y los labios enrojecidos. Tú y Ethan Chandler, contra la estantería de tu mugrienta habitación, mientras algunos libros protestan de las sacudidas y se dejan caer al suelo con quejidos ignorados.

Tú, que no crees en Dios porque tú has sido Dios y sabes que Dios sólo crea monstruos.

Los dedos de Chandler te desabrochan los pantalones y contienes la respiración. Lo sientes a tu espalda, duro y caliente, y no sabes qué es lo que quieres, pero _quieres_ , quieres como nunca has querido nada en tu vida.

Piensas: serías un titán. Piensas: podría matarte y devolverte la vida. Piensas: te convertiría en mi mayor logro.

Piensas: no te vayas. Piensas: apártate de mí.

Los pantalones se te anudan en los tobillos y Chandler se separa lo suficiente como para escupir en la palma de su mano. Los músculos se te tensan como cuerdas, la sangre saturada de expectación y deseo, y sientes cómo la madera de la estantería cede bajo tus uñas, amoldándose a ellas para asumir una marca que verás día tras día y que te recordará que esto ocurrió.

Los dedos de Chandler se cierran a tu alrededor y te rindes como los animales, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y enseñando el cuello, obediente. Eres un buen chico, _eso es, doctor, buen chico_ , mientras dejas que Chandler moje el pulgar en la punta de tu polla, esparciendo humedad casi con desidia. El médico que hay en ti intenta distraerse repasando todas las reacciones de tu cuerpo, desde los temblores hasta la gota de sudor que te resbala por la sien. Pero a estas alturas deberías saber que la teoría no es para nada como la práctica. La práctica es real; real como las manos de Chandler sobre tu piel, real como lo que te susurra al oído con una gentileza ensayada, real como los monstruos que acechan en los ángulos muertos de las puertas.

—Al final, sí que tiene sangre en las venas, doctor.

Dejas el soporte de la estantería y echas las manos hacia atrás para sentirlo moverse, para buscarle el pulso y asegurarte de que está tan acelerado como el tuyo. Su pecho encaja de forma perfecta contra tu espalda y quieres llorar no sabes si de placer o de frustración. No eres más que un despojo de emociones por las que más tarde te odiarás, cargarás una jeringuilla y te sumergirás en un letargo infinito.

No obstante, giras el rostro hacia él. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y brillan de forma enfermiza, probablemente del mismo modo en que lo hacen las tuyas. Lo observas hasta que ladea la cabeza hacia ti, vuestras respiraciones húmedas y agitadas mezclándose en la fría habitación. Sabes muy bien lo que buscas y no estás seguro de si lo dices en voz alta, pero Chandler quiebra el espacio entre vuestros labios y te besa con la boca abierta. Es el primer beso que te ha dado desde que puso un pie en la habitación para pedirte consejo sobre alguien a quien conoce que se está muriendo lentamente.

Te deshaces, Victor. Te deshaces contra sus labios y su lengua, contra su mano en la base de tu cuello y sus dedos en la base de tu polla. Eres débil, Victor. Débil como tu Criatura afirma que eres. Débil y por unos instantes, feliz. Feliz de no ser el doctor Frankenstein, feliz de no ser el Creador, feliz de no ser nada más que Victor.

Victor.

—Doctor —llama Chandler entre besos.

La presión en tu entrepierna se vuelve insoportable y Chandler se bebe tu gemido como si fuera el trago de whisky que estaba deseando. Sudas y maldices y tal vez, a lo mejor te ríes, enfermo y alucinando. Te corres a estertores eternos. Te corres entre los dedos de Chandler, asiéndolo de la muñeca con fuerza. Te corres jadeando su nombre ( _Ethan Ethan Ethan_ ) contra sus labios. Te corres convencido de que esto ha sido un error, de que enseñarle tus vulnerabilidades a Ethan Chandler será tu perdición porque si hay algo que sabes, Victor, es que todo el mundo oculta a sus monstruos detrás de algo que no son.

Y Ethan Chandler no es un amante.

El mundo es blanco, y luego negro, y luego un borrón de colores hasta que enfocas la mirada y lees los títulos de tus volúmenes de medicina. Tu cabeza descansa en el hombro de Chandler y tu pecho sube y baja, intentando recobrar el aliento. Ninguno decís nada y la humilde habitación se mece en un silencio invernal que te devuelve a la realidad.

Te separas y te giras, dispuesto a no sabes muy bien qué. A devolver el favor. A pedir explicaciones. A ofrecer tu cama, tus sábanas y lo que Chandler demande de ti.

Pero te quedas mudo mientras lo ves limpiarse la mano con un pañuelo de bolsillo, arreglarse la ropa y apartarse el flequillo de la cara. Te mira, sus ojos almendrados intentando ocultar algo que jamás habías visto antes. La tranquilidad y el control que se perciben en los predadores. La territorialidad de los animales salvajes. Alguien ( _algo_ ) completamente diferente a quien Ethan Chandler quiere hacerte creer que es.

Oh, Victor. Le ves moverse y sabes lo que te espera, ¿no? Sabes que va a doler, así que empiezas la difícil tarea de guardar tus emociones y ponerlas bajo llave donde nadie las pueda ver nunca. Lo ves inclinarse sobre ti y adoptas la pose de doctor indiferente, de forense, de sepulturero.

Chandler te coloca los pantalones sobre las caderas con una gentileza que te es imposible de comprender y te abrocha el primer botón de la camisa, como si vistiera a un niño pequeño.

—No hace falta, señor Chandler —consigues ronquear.

Él te mira, pero tú a él no. No haces más que sentir sus labios en la comisura de los tuyos cuando se despide, sus botas repiquetando pesadas contra el suelo de tu habitación.

—Cuídese.

Dice: cuídese. Dice: hasta luego. Dice: esto ha sido un error, no volveremos a cometerlo.

La puerta se cierra y tú permaneces contra tu estantería, medio desnudo y con el sudor enfriándose sobre tu piel. Patético, Victor. Patético. 

Coges aire. Das un paso.

No crees en Dios. Crees en las sombras que te acechan al doblar la esquina, en la Criatura que se ríe de ti en la oscuridad. Crees en la cruzada de Sir Malcolm Murray y Vanessa Ives. Crees en tu adicción a la morfina y a la cocaína. Crees en que vas a morir joven y a manos de tus demonios.

Sabes que Ethan Chandler es la Bestia.

Sabes que nunca será para ti.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha fuck.
> 
> (puntos extra si relacionas el título del fic con el fic en sí)


End file.
